LA LOUTRE ET LE RENARD - TOME I
by Heilen Black
Summary: [FREMIONE] Quand tout semble perdu, et que la noirceur s'abat dans son cœur, il arrive. Pour illuminer sa vie. La soutenir. L'accompagner. Pour l'aimer.
1. PROLOGUE

**― Prologue ―**

_les lignes de l'avenir_

* * *

Un cri strident s'éleva de la table des Gryffondor, interrompant les discussions animées qui égayaient la Grande Salle, en ce retour de vacances de Toussaint. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, seulement rompu par les ricanements de certains Serpentard qui n'avaient pas eu le moindre mal à reconnaître Hermione Granger, ignorant cependant la raison de son soudain désespoir.

Fred Weasley releva la tête de son bol de chocolat en entendant la voix de la jeune fille qu'il reconnut sans peine. L'expression affolée de son visage et les larmes qui étaient en train de perler au coin de ses yeux l'alertèrent aussitôt, et sans hésitation, il se leva, suivi de près par son jumeau, aussi inquiet que lui.

―Hermione... entendit-il de la bouche de sa petite sœur lorsqu'il arriva près du petit groupe.

Mais la jeune fille demeura silencieuse avant de se lever brusquement et de s'enfuir en courant de la salle, ignorant les appels insistants de ses amis. Fred s'empara de la lettre et déchiffra sans mal le passage qui avait rendu l'adolescente si triste.

―Merde ! lâcha-t-il avant de partir dans la même direction qu'Hermione.

Il la trouva en train de pleurer dans le couloir menant aux cachots, sûrement tombée sur le sol durant sa course effrénée. Son cœur se serra en la voyant ainsi, si vulnérable, bien loin de l'image de la fille forte et courageuse qu'elle dégageait ordinairement. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Un sursaut lui échappa et elle sembla avoir du mal à le reconnaître alors qu'il se baissait pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Mais elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la jeune fille et son parfum de vanille lui chatouilla les narines lorsqu'il plongea le nez dans la chevelure d'Hermione.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, mais la cloche sonna quelque part dans l'école. Personne ne vint cependant à leur rencontre, comme si élèves et professeurs mettaient un point d'honneur à ne pas venir dans cette partie du château pour interrompre le deuil de la jeune fille. Pas une seule seconde, il ne songea à la laisser pour rejoindre ses cours et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.

Longtemps, il la berça, comme on berce un enfant apeuré sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Et de toute façon qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? « Je suis désolé pour tes parents ? » Non cela sonnait bien trop faux. Même pour lui. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui exprimer son soutien au travers de cette étreinte, qui réveilla en lui des sentiments qu'il ne pensait pas avoir à l'égard de la meilleure amie de son frère.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle s'éloigna de lui, mais il ne réussit pas à se détacher complètement d'elle et garda ses deux mains fermement autour de sa taille, ce dont elle ne sembla pas prendre conscience.

―Merci Fred, le remercia-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

―Tout le plaisir est pour moi , plaisanta-t-il en faisant mine de lui tirer son chapeau, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui sourit.

Cela fonctionna et une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille. La cloche retentit soudainement, pour la troisième fois de la journée, et Hermione sembla reprendre pied à la réalité puisqu'elle se leva et présenta ses remerciements une nouvelle fois au rouquin avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle venait de semer le trouble dans l'esprit et le cœur de Fred Weasley.


	2. SOMMAIRE

« Et si la vie pouvait être ainsi ? Que du bonheur, jamais d'horreur, pas même de moments légèrement désagréables. Si on pouvait tout ôter le mauvais et ne garder que le bon ? »

**― TOME UN ―**

_Prologue_ ― Les lignes de l'avenir. ― _Chapitre un_ ― Les ailes du phénix.

_Chapitre deux_ ― L'elfe et le héro. ―_ Chapitre trois_ ― La déchéance de la magie.

_Chapitre quatre_ ― L'envol de la colombe. ― _Chapitre cinq_ ― L'armée de Dumbledore.

_Chapitre six_ ― Les confrontations de la reine. ― _Chapitre sept_ ― Les mots du prince.

_Chapitre huit_ ― Le silence des larmes. ― _Chapitre neuf_ ― Le dernier salut.

_Chapitre dix_ ― Le venin de la guêpe. ―_ Chapitre onze_ ― L'ultime au revoir.

_Chapitre douze_ ― La Salle sur Demande. ― _Chapitre treize_ ― L'alliance.

_Chapitre quatorze_ ― Le frère du géant. ― _Chapitre quinze_ ― Histoires d'une vie.

_Chapitre seize_ ― Rêves sans douceur. ― _Chapitre dix-sept_ ― L'amertume de Noël.

_Chapitre dix-huit_ ― Les craintes de la loutre. ― _Chapitre dix-neuf_ ― La force des mots.

_Chapitre vingt_ ― Les évadés. ― _Chapitre vingt-et-un_ ― Une Saint-Valentin à Poudlard.

_Chapitre vingt-deux_ ― Weasley & Weasley. ― _Chapitre vingt-trois_ ― Changements imprévus...

_Chapitre vingt-quatre_ ― Sérum de vérité. ― _Chapitre vingt-cinq_ ― La reine fourbe.

_Chapitre vingt-six_ ― Révolte multicolore. ― _Chapitre vingt-sept_ ― Souvenirs de Rogue.

_Chapitre vingt-huit_ ― Et après ? ― _Chapitre vingt-neuf_ ― Ensemble.

_Chapitre trente_ ― Molly Weasley, le tyran. ― _Chapitre trente-et-un_ ― Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire.

_Chapitre trente-deux_ ― Département des mystères. ― _Chapitre trente-trois_ ― Juste un au revoir.

* * *

« Pour accepter que les choses changent dans notre vie, on doit accepter de laisser aller ce qui ne nous ressemble plus. »

**― TOME DEUX ―**

_Prologue_ ― Tout le monde. ― _Chapitre un_ ― Soirée d'été.

_Chapitre deux_ ― Slughorn et Amortentia. ― _Chapitre trois_ ― Rencontre nocturne.

_Chapitre quatre_ ― Mépris et secrets. ― _Chapitre cinq_ ― Club de Slug.

_Chapitre six_ ― Visite surprise. ―_ Chapitre sept_ ― Découvertes.

_Chapitre huit_ ― L'anniversaire. ― _Chapitre neuf_ ― Le collier ensorcelé.

_Chapitre dix_ ― Les orphelins. ―_ Chapitre onze_ ― La méthode Slughorn.

_Chapitre douze_ ― Philtre d'amour. ― _Chapitre treize_ ― Noël glacial.

_Chapitre quatorze_ ― Se souvenir. ―_ Chapitre quinze_ ― Le sauvetage du Serpent.

_Chapitre seize_ ― Le frère mal-aimé. ―_ Chapitre dix-sept_ ― Silence douloureux.

_Chapitre dix-huit_ ― Le souvenir. ― _Chapitre dix-neuf_ ― Demande surprise.

_Chapitre vingt_ ― Mauvais match. ― _Chapitre vingt-et-un_ ― Dernière leçon.

_Chapitre vingt-deux_ ― La chute éternelle. ― _Chapitre vingt-trois_ ― Apprendre à aimer.

* * *

« Ne sois pas effrayé par la mort. Sois plutôt effrayé par une vie non-vécue. »

**― TOME TROIS ―**

_Prologue_ ― La guerre. ― _Chapitre un_ ― Le mariage.

_Chapitre deux_ ― Loin de toi, loin de moi. ― _Chapitre trois_ ― Les indésirables.

_Chapitre quatre_ ― Désartibulé. ― _Chapitre cinq_ ― Nuits à la belle étoile.

_Chapitre six_ ― Déchirure. ― _Chapitre sept_ ― Godric's Hollow.

_Chapitre huit_ ― Les doutes. ― _Chapitre neuf_ ― L'épée et le Horcruxe.

_Chapitre dix_ ― Potterveille. ― _Chapitre onze_ ― Prunes dirigeables.

_Chapitre douze_ ― Si près et si loin... ― _Chapitre treize_ ― Désespoir.

_Chapitre quatorze_ ― Aime-moi. ― _Chapitre quinze_ ― Le dragon mal-aimé.

_Chapitre seize_ ― Le retour. ― _Chapitre dix-sept_ ― Le dernier combat.

_Chapitre dix-huit_ ― La MORT.

_**Épilogue final**_ ― La Loutre et le Renard : may we meet again.

_Bonus_ ― Ten years.

_Bonus n°2_ ― ...

_Bonus n°3_ ― ...


	3. I - LES AILES DU PHENIX

**I. LES AILES DU PHENIX**

* * *

Si Hermione Granger était sûre d'une chose à propos de son meilleur ami Harry Potter, qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant quatre ans, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance et que lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'ils avaient passé l'été tous ensemble alors que lui se trouvait confiné dans son horrible famille à Privet Drive, sa colère serait inégalable.

Tout en rangeant ses affaires dans la commode de la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Ginny Weasley pour les deux prochains mois, elle essaya de se convaincre tant bien que mal que ce n'était pas de sa faute si le professeur Dumbledore -et également directeur de l'école de magie Poudlard- avait refusé de faire venir Harry ici alors qu'il avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour la faire rapatrier en toute sécurité. Même les blagues des jumeaux ne réussirent pas à la dérider et Ron Weasley ; son second meilleur ami, fut la pauvre victime de sa colère bien qu'il partagea les pensées de la jeune fille. Harry ne serait pas content lorsqu'il apprendrait finalement la vérité à la rentrée... puisqu'ils avaient tous l'interdiction formelle de lui envoyer la moindre lettre. Molly Weasley et Sirius Black avaient fait une esclandre auprès de Dumbledore mais s'étaient finalement résignés face à l'obstination du vieil homme.

—Voilà notre lionne préférée ! lui lança George Weasley lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, quelques minutes avant le dîner, qu'elle comptait mettre à profit pour aider la mère de Ron à préparer le repas. Toujours aussi furieuse ?

Lui et son frère jumeau Fred éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'elle les fusilla du regard en approchant de la cuisinière qui lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

—Oh allez ! continua Fred en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis sûr que notre Harry s'amuse comme un petit fou ! Peut-être même plus que nous !

—N'écoute pas ces deux idiots, lui conseilla gentiment Molly alors qu'elle se dégageait de l'étreinte du garçon, mal à l'aise.

Les jumeaux firent semblant d'être indignés avant de quitter la pièce à coup d'éclats de rire qui devaient certainement se faire entendre dans toute la demeure.

—Merci, souffla-t-elle en offrant un sourire sincère à la mère de Ron -le premier de la journée, réalisa-t-elle.

—Je t'en prie, ma chérie.

Neuf personnes résideraient ici durant les prochaines semaines de façon plus ou moins permanente pour certains, mais pour son premier soir, Molly avait réussi à convaincre Remus Lupin, lycanthrope de son état et ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal à venir dîner avec eux. Le professeur Dumbledore avait décliné l'invitation. Ils s'entassèrent donc tant bien que mal autour de la table bancale en bois de la cuisine, les adultes d'un côté, les moins de dix-sept ans de l'autre. Hermione poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Fred qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, souvenir de leur précédente discussion.

—Harry va nous tuer, relança Ron, assis à sa droite, lorsqu'il fut évident que les adultes ne leur prêteraient pas la moindre attention.

—Nous massacrer, confirma Ginny en faisant passer le plat de pommes de terre.

Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas répondre et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avec force, jusqu'à sentir le goût métallique du sang. Elle savait que sa réaction était excessive par rapport aux ordres de Dumbledore, mais elle avait comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié d'être ainsi mise à l'écart, si elle avait du se trouver à la place de Harry.

—Et dire qu'on a interdiction de passer le seuil de cette maison... continua de bougonner Ron, qui n'avait cependant pas perdu de son appétit.

—Mais les interdits sont fait pour être contournés, lui rétorqua George avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione trouva l'idée intéressante... avant de se souvenir que la présence constante d'au moins deux adultes allait rendre toute fuite impossible. Elle ne manqua pas d'en faire part au rouquin qui éclata franchement de rire avant de lui répondre dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

—Ah Hermione... souffla-t-il. Ce rôle de Préfète te va si bien !

La jeune fille sentit ses joues chauffer et elle lança un simple regard noir au garçon qui tapa fièrement le poing contre celui de son frère. Mais Hermione, qui avait depuis longtemps convaincu ses proches qu'elle était la plus intelligente, ne put s'empêcher de répondre au rouquin.

—D'accord, sourit-elle avec malice, admettons que vous réussissiez à échapper à la surveillance de ta mère et celle de Sirius. Et que vous sortiez de la maison. Comment feriez-vous pour trouver la maison des Dursley ? Et encore mieux, pour vous y rendre ?

Au regard qu'échangèrent les jumeaux, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé à tout ça, ce qu'elle ne trouva guère étonnant. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, qu'elle garda tout au long du repas, alors que près d'elle, elle entendait Fred, Geroge et Ron essayer d'échaffauder un plan digne de ce nom. Le clin d'oeil complice de Ginny la galvanisa encore plus.

* * *

—Tu es la meilleure ! la félicita son amie, une fois seules dans la chambre qu'elles devaient se partager, dents brossées et pyjamas enfilés sous l'oeil vigilant de Molly Weasley. Je pense qu'avec la colle que tu leur as posée, les jumeaux nous laisseront tranquilles pour quelques jours. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai supporter de les avoir sur le dos à longueur de journée sinon.

Hermione acquiesça vivement. Déjà que de subir les regards interrogateurs de la mère de Ron, qui avait fini par comprendre peu avant le dessert que ses fils mettaient au point soit une nouvelle blague soit un nouveau stratagème, était difficile à supporter... alors si les jumeaux si mettaient à leur tour...

—Poudlard me manque, confia-t-elle.

_Mes parents aussi_, voulut-elle ajouter mais elle se retint. La dispute qu'ils avaient eu avant son départ lui revint en mémoire et elle se promit de leur écrire une lettre avant de se coucher, notant qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse pour ses propos.

—À moi aussi, approuva son amie, assise en indienne sur son lit. Dis tu crois qu'Harry sera vraiment furieux lorsqu'il saura tout ?

Hermione n'eut aucun mal à identifier la lueur dans les yeux de la rouquine, bien qu'elle ne laissa rien transparaître dans le ton de sa voix. Mais la plus âgée savait pertinement ce que Ginny éprouvait à l'égard du jeune Potter, et lui avait à de nombreuses reprises conseiller de faire le premier pas, recevant un refus catégorique à chaque tentative. _L'obstination commune aux Weasley_, se dit-elle.

La jeune fille prit bien le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Elle avait beau être la meilleure amie du Survivant, elle avait parfois du mal à prévoir les réactions du garçon. Il serait offensé, c'était certain. Il leur en voudrait, c'était une autre possibilité à ne pas exclure. Mais furieux à ce point ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et rare étaient les sujets pour lesquels Hermione Granger n'avait pas de réponse rationelle et claire à donner.

—Aucune idée, finit-elle par répondre face au regard interrogateur de son amie. Il va vraiment mal le prendre, c'est certain, surtout lorsqu'il saura qu'on est tous ensemble ici, moi y comprise. Harry ne s'exprime pas vraiment sur ce qu'il ressent, alors j'ai du mal à anticiper sa réaction. Je suis désolée.

Ginny assura que ce n'était rien avant de prétexter le besoin de dormir et de se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures. Hermione l'observa quelques instants de plus avant de se lever et d'attraper tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour écrire à ses parents.

_Chers parents, _

_Je sais que nous nous sommes quittés en de mauvais termes ce matin, mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision que j'assume pleinement. Sachez en tout cas que je suis sincèrement désolée et que vous allez énormément me manquer jusqu'à Noël. _

_Ici tout va bien. Mrs Weasley a promis de faire parvenir mes lettres pour que vous les ayez le plus rapidement possible. Si vous voulez aussi m'écrire, adressez vous à Mr Weasley au Ministère de la Magie. Je ne connais pas l'adresse exacte de la maison et le professeur Dumbledore nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'aucun hibou ne devait partir d'ici. Question de sécurité, a-t-il dit. _

_Je partage ma chambre avec Ginny. Je crois que c'est l'ancienne chambre d'amis du premier étage... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire le tour de la maison, mais je sais que l'accès au troisième étage nous est formellement interdit. Je crois savoir pourquoi mais je préfère tenir ma langue, dans le cas où un des frères de Ron voudrait monter y jeter un coup d'oeil._

_J'avoue ne pas avoir grand chose à vous écrire ce soir, et j'espère pouvoir me rattraper en fin de semaine. Avec la présence des jumeaux Weasley, je pense que nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer beaucoup, même si je crois que la discussion que nous avons eu pendant le dîner les tiendra occupés pendant quelques temps._

_Je..._

La jeune fille n'acheva pas sa phrase, incertaine des mots qu'elle devait écrire avant d'opter pour un 《_Je vous embrasse, Hermione_ 》. Elle savait que sa lettre ne rassurerait guère ses parents, mais c'était la seule source de réconfort qu'elle pourrait leur apporter pour le moment.

Avec un soupir, elle posa la lettre pliée sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu leur dire ! La raison principale de son départ précipité, seulement six jours après son retour de Poudlard, mais elle n'avait jamais évoqué les problèmes que subissait la population magique d'Angleterre. Ses parents auraient catégoriquement refusé qu'elle retourne à l'école de magie et auraient tous mis en oeuvre pour la tenir éloignée du monde magique. Du monde auquel elle appartenait et pas eux. Un monde qui avait un peu plus creusé le fossé existant déjà entre eux.

De son enfance, Hermione ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs, mais elle se rappelait néanmoins que ses parents lui avaient toujours offert ce qu'elle désirait, sans pour autant en faire une petite fille pourrie gâtée, contrairement à Drago Malefoy. En contre partie, elle s'efforçait d'être sage et sérieuse à l'école, ce qui l'avait amenée à se découvrir une véritable passion pour les livres et les études, qu'elle cultivait encore aujourd'hui, ce qui lui valait d'être la meilleure élève de l'école. Statut dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

Mais cette dévotion à l'apprentissage témoignait d'un manque affectif récurent. Elle avait lu de nombreux articles moldus sur le sujet et en avait conclu que cela avait été sa façon à elle de combler l'absence de ses parents, dentistes de profession qui passaient beaucoup de temps dans leur cabinet. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte de cette situation, mais il lui arrivait souvent d'envier Ginny qui avait une relation fusionnelle avec sa mère, malgré leurs caractères de feu respectifs.

C'est le coeur lourd que la jeune fille s'endormit.

* * *

Ses amis étaient déjà en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle les rejoignit le lendemain matin, propre et habillée des vêtements qu'elle avait jetés dans son sac après l'arrivée de Dumbledore sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle remarqua avec étonnement qu'ils avaient tous le nez plongé dans leurs assiettes, même Ginny qui l'accueillait ordinairement avec chaleur. Elle hésita à leur demander ce qui n'allait pas tout en s'asseyant près de la rouquine, mais le regard déterminé de Molly lorsqu'elle lui servit sa collation l'en dissuada.

—Te voilà enfin ! l'accueillit joyeusement la mère de Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une minute de plus et j'envoyais Ginny te réveiller ! Nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui et une paire de bras en plus ne sera pas de refus.

—Du 《 _pain sur la planche_ 》 ? répéta Hermione à la fois étonnée que Mrs Weasley connaisse cette expression mais également curieuse de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

—Oui, acquiesça Molly. Puisque nous allons devoir vivre ici pendant un petit moment, je me suis dis qu'un peu de ménage ne ferait pas de mal. Sirius n'approuve pas mon idée, mais c'est un vieux bougon alors... Mange maintenant !

Hermione jeta un regard à son déjeuner, se demandant si elle aurait la force d'avaler tout ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Ordinairement, cela correspondait à la quantité d'aliments que Ron était capable d'ingurgiter ne serait-ce que pour un seul repas... La mère de son meilleur ami avait peut être jugé nécessaire de lui faire prendre des forces pour la journée exténuante qui les attendait.

Aussitôt les derniers oeufs avalés, Molly les congédia à l'étage avec pour ordre de faire un peu de ménage dans leurs chambres respectives pendant qu'elle s'occupait de donner un nouveau visage à la cuisine.

—Elle veut notre mort ! grommela un des jumeaux qu'Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître. C'est un vrai tyran !

—Pire encore que Rogue dans ses meilleurs jours ! ajouta son frère.

—Et encore, il n'y a pas de jardin ici, leur fit remarquer Ron.

Les quatre enfants Weasley échangèrent un regard qui leur rappela un souvenir connu d'eux seuls. Les filles les quittèrent sur le palier du premier étage, pendant que les garçons rejoignaient le second, où se trouvaient leurs chambres ainsi que celle du parrain d'Harry qu'Hermione s'étonna ne pas avoir croisé. Peut être avait-il eu l'idée judicieuse de se terrer quelque part dans la maison pour échapper à la tornade Molly Weasley.

La chambre des parents de Ron, ainsi que celle servant aux visites occasionnelles de Remus Lupin et la salle de bains constituaient les trois autres portes du premier niveau de la maison. Sans la moindre hésitation, Hermione pénétra dans la pièce la plus à droite, et s'affala sur son lit, imitée par son amie.

—Je te parie une poche entière de gallions que Papa et le professeur Dumbledore sont derrière tout ça, grommela Ginny en jouant avec un coin de sa couverture. Maman est peut-être férue de ménage mais elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire sans l'accord de Sirius.

—Ils ont peut être pensés qu'en nous tenant occupés, on penserait moins à Harry, relativisa Hermione qui avait bien du mal à attribuer cette idée au professeur Dumbledore.

—Si ça se trouve ils nous espionnent ! s'écria la rouquine en se levant d'un bond.

Hermione éclata franchement de rire avant de se mettre à la tâche. Si Molly décidait de venir faire un tour dans leur chambre et qu'elle les voyait allongées sur leurs lits... Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de la matriarche.

Ginny finit par l'aider, après avoir admis de mauvaise grâce que son hypothèse de l'espionnage était un peu farfelue. Il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour mettre en ordre la pièce qui regorgait de toutes sortes de créatures dont les trois quart étaient inconnues à Hermione.

Elles trouvèrent également de nombreuses photos représentant de quatre à trois adolescents sur différents clichés. Elles décidèrent de les mettre de côté pour les donner plus tard à Sirius avant de décider d'en garder une pour Harry, celle sur laquelle se trouvaient trois garçons et une fille rousse que les filles n'eurent aucun mal à identifier.

James Potter était le jumeau parfait de son fils. Même cheveux désordonnés et noir de jais, même lunettes rondes tombant sur le bout de son nez, même carrure de garçon gringalet. Mais les yeux du père étaient marrons alors que ceux du fils étaient émeraudes à l'instar de ceux de la rouquine.

Lily Evans était une belle jeune fille. Sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant aurait put faire d'elle une parente de la famille Weasley. Quelques tâches de rousseur parsemaient son nez et le haut de ses pommettes. Mais le plus impressionant était le vert de ses prunelles. Un vert peu commun qui donnait pourtant à son propriétaire une grande sagesse d'âme. C'était ce qu'Hermione avait pensé la première fois qu'elle avait croisé le regard d'Harry. Et elle savait maintenant d'où il lui venait.

Les deux autres garçons ne leur étaient pas inconnu non plus. Sirius Black était reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure noire et son sourire charmeur. Remus était le plus réservé de tous, mais la lueur qui brillait dans son regard n'avait pas changé, malgré les terribles épreuves qu'il avait subi depuis.

—_Les Maraudeurs et Lily_, lut Ginny sur le dos de la photo_. Juin 1977_.

—Leur dernière année, calcula rapidement Hermione, sourcils froncés. Sirius a dit que les parents d'Harry avaient commencé à se fréquenter au printemps de leur septième année.

—Si seulement on pouvait savoir de quoi est fait demain... soupira Ginny, les yeux fixés sur la photographie. Ce serait plus simple pour profiter des moments essentiels de notre vie.

Hermione médita ces paroles jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley, venue s'enquérir de l'avancée de leur ménage. Elle sembla plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit puisqu'elle les autorisa à se détendre jusqu'au repas de midi. La jeune fille profita de ce moment de répit pour se replonger dans les notes qu'elle avait prise durant sa quatrième année de scolarité, désireuse de ne rien oublier et de ne surtout pas prendre de retard.

Elle trouva le silence nécessaire dans le salon du rez-de-chaussé et se plongea sans attendre dans ses cours de Runes Anciennes. S'occuper ainsi l'esprit lui permit de ne pas penser à Harry et la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait. À chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle essayait d'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles quant à la réaction qu'il aurait, premièrement pour se rassurer elle-même qu'elle n'était pas en train d'enfreindre la règle d'or de l'amitié mais aussi et surtout pour pouvoir consoler Ron.

Le garçon la rejoignit après avoir terminé le nettoyage de sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur un des fauteuils et poussa un profond soupir qui intrigua la jeune fille.

—Arrête de penser à lui, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Surpris, Ron releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

—Je sais ce que tu penses, continua-t-elle. Tu te dis qu'on aurait dû plus contester les ordres du professeur Dumbledore pour essayer de le convaincre de ramener Harry. Tu te sens coupable d'avoir obéi à tes parents et tu crois qu'Harry nous en voudra quand on lui dira tout.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Ron pour répondre, étonné par le discours de son amie. Décidément, elle était vraiment douée pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui tracassait les gens. Son intelligence n'était pas du vent, il l'avait toujours su, mais Hermione parvenait encore à le surprendre après quatre ans à se côtoyer.

—Et puis qui sait, tes frères trouveront peut-être le moyen de quitter la maison, rit-elle.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin, tandis que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée. Alertés par les rires d'Hermione, les jumeaux et Ginny débarquèrent à leur tour dans le salon, s'entassant tant bien que mal sur le petit canapé rongé par les mites. D'après la lueur mauvaise dans le regard de Fred et George, Hermione en conclut qu'ils en voulaient encore à leur mère pour ce ménage forcé.

—Notre mère est un vrai dragon, grommela l'un des deux.

—Elle pourrait faire concurence avec ceux de Charlie, enchaîna le second.

Ron et Ginny éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione esquissait un sourire amusée, car c'était tellement rare de voir les jumeaux d'aussi mauvais poil. Mais leur bonne humeur revint à la charge lorsqu'ils remarquèrent le livre sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

—Miss-Je-Sais-Tout n'est jamais bien loin, remarqua malicieusement celui qu'elle croyait être George.

Hermione rougit brusquement et détourna le regard, après avoir fusillé le garçon du regard. Elle l'entendit ricaner, bien vite suivi par son jumeau, ce qui augmenta encore ses rougeurs.

—Oh allez ! l'interpella Fred.

La seconde suivante, un coussin atterrissait sur son visage, faisant virevolter les cheveux échappés de la tresse qu'elle s'était faite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage se tourna aussitôt vers les deux garçons, ses prunelles lançant des éclairs.

—C'est lui ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix en désignant Ron du doigt alors que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour protester, les oreilles rouges signe de sa colère naissante.

Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe et ne comptait pas laisser le véritable coupable s'en tirer à si bon compte. Faisant mine de rien, elle se leva et s'éloigna légèrement de son fauteuil pour se rapprocher du canapé placé dans le coin de la pièce et sur lequel se trouvait deux coussins vert.

D'un geste rapide, elle les attrapa et les jeta sur les jumeaux. Si le premier manqua sa cible, ce ne fut pas le cas du second qui acheva sa course sur la face estomaquée de Fred -ou George, elle n'était pas certaine.

Son éclat de rire fit écho à celui de Ginny et Ron mais sa voix mourrut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le garçon se lever et approcher d'elle à petit pas, une lueur menaçante dans le regard. Avalant sa salive de travers, ayant perdue toute envie de s'amuser, Hermione prit l'initiative de quitter la pièce en courant, espérant pouvoir trouver refuge dans sa chambre, mais son assaillant, quel qu'il fut, se montra très rapide et l'empêcha de fermer la porte à clés.

Son lit fut son seul rempart face au rouquin mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout et leva les mains en l'air, ayant bien du mal cependant à contenir son rire malgré sa respiration saccadée.

—Pitié... tenta-t-elle en contournant le lit de Ginny.

Le rouquin continuait d'avancer, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, ayant aussi bien comprit qu'elle, qu'elle était prise au piège.

—Avoue que tu es terrifiée, lui lança-t-il.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à son assaillant qui la rattrapa en deux enjambées. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts du garçon effleurer ses côtes. Surprise qui se mua en un rire incontrôlable lorsqu'il commença à la chatouiller.

—Non... Non... Arrête ! hoqueta-t-elle, ayant toutes les peines du monde à respirer correctement.

Mais le rouquin fit mine de ne pas entendre sa supplique et son attaque redoubla d'intensité.

Après quelques minutes, qui parurent durer des heures aux yeux d'Hermione, le garçon s'éloigna légèrement, gardant néanmoins ses bras prisonniers, pour être certain qu'elle ne puisse pas se libérer.

La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de s'échapper de la poigne du rouquin, mais celui-ci resserra un peu plus ses doigts, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Une odeur de réglisse vint chatouiller les narines d'Hermione.

—Dis : 《 _Fred Weasley est le garçon le plus fort de l'univers_ 》et je te lâcherai.

Ne pouvant se retenir de rire, Hermione partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, sous le regard faussement réprobateur de Fred. Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait de nouveau la chatouiller mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux. Pour la première fois, la jeune fille remarqua qu'il avait un grain de beauté sur la joue alors que son jumeau l'avait sur le front.

—Mes parents m'ont appris à ne pas mentir, rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle restait néanmoins plus petite que Fred mais elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Le garçon arqua un sourcil en la voyant faire et son sourire s'accentua encore plus.

—Ah oui ? ricana-t-il. Tu es sûre de toi, Hermione ?

La jeune fille allait répondre lorsque la voix de Molly Weasley résonna dans toute la maison, prévenant ses habitants que le repas était prêt.

—Ce n'est que partie remise, assura Fred avec ironie avant de la lâcher.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir de soulagement avant de suivre le garçon jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé.

—Tu es encore en vie ? fit semblant de s'étonner George lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir près de Ron, le plus loin possible de Fred qui se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son jumeau. En se servant dans les divers plats préparés par Molly, Hermione réalisa qu'elle mourait de faim. Sirius les rejoignit rapidement et du coin de l'oeil, la jeune fille nota qu'il arborait une mine sévère, sûrement du au fait du nettoyage avancé de sa maison.

—J'aimerai bien qu'on s'occupe du salon cet après midi, annonça justement la matriarche.

Le grognement de Sirius, le nez plongé dans son assiette, n'échappa à personne. Hermione esquissa un sourire tandis que les trois garçons éclataient vivement de rire, bien vite fâchés par leur mère qui fit comme si le propriétaire des lieux n'était jamais intervenu.

En entendant le programme détaillé de l'après midi Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire que les prochains jours seraient longs... très longs. Fred avait peut-être raison finalement. Peut-être qu'Harry s'amusait bien plus qu'eux, confinés au Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, en fin d'après-midi, Molly Weasley décréta que la maison était enfin devenue un lieu de vie correct et remit ses projets de nettoyage à plus tard. Notamment du fait de la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix -dont Hermione avait appris l'existence deux jours après son arrivée- et qui aurait lieu dans la cuisine de la maison, sous la tutelle du professeur Dumbledore. Remus Lupin vint saluer les collégiens avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce, suivit peu de temps après par Maugrey Fol'Oeil, Nymphadora Tonks et un Auror à la peau noire que Mr Weasley présenta comme Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—Restez dans vos chambres, leur ordonna-t-il en vérifiant qu'ils allaient tous à l'étage. Nous vous appellerons pour le dîner. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'écouter à la porte.

Le soupir de frustration des jumeaux n'échappa à personne et ils décidèrent de tous se réunir dans la chambre des filles. Hermione s'assit sur son lit et jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux lettres qui l'attendaient sur sa table de chevet et qu'elle aurait voulu prendre le temps de lire avant le repas, mais la présence de Ron la mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout que l'un de ses correspondants se trouvait être Viktor Krum.

—J'en reviens pas qu'on nous interdise d'assister à la réunion, bougonna Ronald assit près d'elle tandis que Ginny et les jumeaux se partageaient le deuxième lit.

—Je suis sûr qu'on aura même pas le droit à un compte rendu, continua George.

—Parce qu'ils diront qu'on est encore des enfants, enchaîna Fred.

—Et ils ont raison.

Quatre paire d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, avec des lueurs différentes, ce qui la fit rougir. Face à l'incompréhension de ses amis, Hermione se sentit obligée de préciser le fond de sa pensée.

—Ils ont raison, parce que nous, contrairement à eux, nous sommes encore des étudiants et nous n'avons pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Ils ont raison, parce que nous, nous n'avons pas connu la guerre alors que eux si. Nous ne pouvons rien leur apporter pour l'instant, si ce n'est plus de problèmes et je crois qu'ils en ont suffisamment pour le moment.

Voyant que Ron allait répliquer, Hermione ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

—C'est vrai, vous serez bientôt majeurs, dit-elle en désignant les jumeaux, et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là on vous proposera de rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre. Mais vous n'aurez plus rien à perdre. Pas votre innocence ni votre enfance puisqu'elles seront du passé. Je pense qu'en nous tenant ainsi éloignés, ils essaient de préserver l'essence même de ce que nous sommes. Je suis certaine qu'ils savent que nous n'hésiterons pas à entrer dans les rangs lorsque le moment viendra.

Le manque de réaction qui suivit sa tyrade lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste.

—Ce n'est pas bête, acquiesça Fred en hochant la tête.

—Pas bête du tout, confirma George.

Ginny et Ron se contentèrent de hocher la tête pour marquer leur approbbation. Ils restèrent ensemble encore quelques minues avant que les garçons décident de rejoindre leurs chambres. Hermione profita du fait que son amie venait d'attraper un livre pour se plonger dans la lecture de sa correspondance et c'est avec ravissement qu'elle décacheta l'enveloppe de ses parents.

_Notre très chère fille, _

_Sache que nous ne t'en voulons pas le moins du monde pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre matin. Nous aurions aimé obtenir de plus amples explications, mais nous te faisons largement confiance et savons que tu ne prendras pas le moindre risque qui pourrait mettre ta vie en danger. _

_Nous sommes heureux d'apprendre que tu as des amis pour te tenir compagnie durant les vacances, et regrettons beaucoup que tu ne puisses pas venir nous voir. Remercie Mr Weasley et son épouse pour la gentillesse dont ils font preuve pour nous permettre de rester en contact. _

_Nous espérons que tu t'amuses bien et que tu ne passes pas tout ton temps à lire dans ton coin. Nous ne pouvons savoir de quoi sera fait demain, alors profite de chaque instant auprès de tes amis. _

_Nous attendrons ta prochaine lettre avec impatience. _

_Nous t'aimons très fort,_

_Papa et Maman._

Le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux embués, Hermione replia soigneusement la lettre de ses parents avant de s'emparer de celle de Viktor.

_Hermione,_

_Je sais que notre dernière entrevue remonte à seulement quelques jours, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu lieu dans les meilleures conditions, mais je voulais tout de même savoir comment tu allais. _

_Je sais que la mort de Cedric Diggory vous a beaucoup affecté, toi comme Harry, et sache que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rentrer chez moi en te laissant vivre une épreuve pareille. _

_Comment va ton ami Harry ? Et Fleur ? Les journaux bulagres ne parlent pas beaucoup de... Tu-Sais-Qui et il est difficile de faire venir un des vôtres jusqu'ici alors tu es la seule qui puisse me répondre. _

_J'espère néanmoins que tu passeras de bonnes vacances et que tu réussiras tes examens l'année prochaine, bein que je ne doute pas une seule seconde. _

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience. _

_Viktor._

En posant la lettre du bulgare avec l'autre, Hermione se promit de la montrer à Harry lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient à Poudlard. Peut-être que savoir que Viktor Krum s'inquiétait pour lui, lui ferait plaisir. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais ce serait sûrement un pas de plus dans la période de deuil que vivait son meilleur ami.


	4. II - L'ELFE ET LE HEROS

**II. L'ELFE ET LE HEROS**

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard ; quelques jours avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, profitant du fait que leur mère était partie faire des courses et que Sirius se trouvait à l'étage interdit, les jumeaux réunirent Hermione, Ron et Ginny dans la cuisine, leur ordonnant de s'asseoir. Leurs sourires malicieux et la lueur pleine de fierté dans leurs prunelles aidèrent Hermione à comprendre qu'ils avaient finalement réussi à résoudre le problème qu'elle leur avait posé.

_Enfin_, pensa-t-elle en souriant face au clin d'œil de Fred.

—Chères petites têtes rousses... commença-t-il avec un large sourire.

—Et petite brune... continua George avec un sourire pour Hermione.

—Aujourd'hui est un grand jour...

—Très grand ! approuva le second d'un hochement de tête énergique.

—Puisque vous serez les premiers privilégiés à apprendre que les jumeaux Weasley...

—Sont plus intelligents qu'Hermione Granger ! s'écrièrent-t-ils en même temps.

Un rire échappa aux trois plus jeunes ce qui sembla ravir les deux autres.

—En effet, s'expliqua Fred une fois le calme revenu. Nous voulons bien admettre que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a quelque chose sous sa tignasse de tigresse, mais nous sommes néanmoins parvenus à trouver la solution idéale pour aller voir Harry.

Hermione se sentit rougir en entendant le rouquin la qualifier de tigresse. Ce n'était pas rare qu'ils lui donnent des surnoms en rapport avec son intelligence mais c'était cependant la première fois qu'ils se servaient de ses cheveux pour lui en trouver un.

—Et ? s'impatienta Ron.

Ses frères lui jetèrent un regard moqueur et laissèrent le silence s'installer. Hermione, comme les autres, remarqua que les oreilles du garçon commençaient à devenir rouges, signe de son énervement. Enfin, George sembla le prendre en pitié et leur exposa leur trouvaille, mais la jeune fille fut quasiment certaine qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès. Mettre Ron dans tous ses états était en seconde position sur la liste des choses qu'ils aimaient faire, la première étant réservée au besoin irrépressible de faire des farces.

—La prochaine réunion de l'Ordre aura lieu la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry, donc on profitera du fait qu'ils soient tous dans la cuisine pour s'éclipser discrètement. Bien entendu, l'un d'entre nous devra rester ici pour couvrir les autres. Avec Fred, on a remarqué qu'il y avait deux balais dans la cuisine et ils ont l'air en assez bon état. On s'en servira donc pour voler jusqu'à Privet Drive. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour parler, on se servira d'un sort de désillusion pour que personne ne nous remarque. Sirius a accepté de nous aider.

—Vous en avez parler avec lui ? s'écria Ron en se levant d'un bond.

—Il ne risque pas de vendre la mèche ? traduisit plus calmement Ginny.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard qui ne plu pas vraiment à Hermione, qui trouvait que leur plan contenait bien trop de failles. Mais elle préférait attendre qu'ils aient tout expliqué avant de parler.

—Ça aurait été plus simple de partir quand il fait nuit, admit Fred, mais on ne veut pas qu'Harry s'attire des ennuis à cause de nous.

Lorsqu'il fut évident que les jumeaux n'avaient plus rien à dire, la jeune fille prit enfin la parole, les sourcils froncés signe d'une grande réflexion.

—D'accord, c'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-elle sous le regard satisfait des deux garçons. Mais, votre plan est encore trop bancale. Comment faire pour désactiver le sort de désillusion une fois devant Harry ? Et pour repartir ? Sirius ne sera pas là pour vous aider. Et si les balais ne fonctionnent pas aussi bien que vous le croyez ? Et si...

—Stop, la coupa vivement George en levant les deux mains en l'air. On a comprit, on est pas encore au point sur tout. Mais je reste sûr que cela peut réussir quand même.

Son jumeau approuva d'un hochement de tête.

—Le mieux serait d'avoir des fioles de potion d'invisibilité, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Ron sembla dire quelque chose mais elle était trop perdue dans ses pensées pour bien saisir le sens de sa phrase. Cela lui arrivait souvent de s'enfermer ainsi dans sa bulle, en cours, à la bibliothèque ou lorsqu'elle était penchée sur un devoir compliqué. Et oui, même Hermione Granger pouvait avoir des difficultés scolaires !

Ron et Harry étaient habitués à ce comportement et l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se dit que cela devait sûrement surprendre les jumeaux et Ginny qui passaient rarement du temps avec elle à Poudlard. Mais cette pensée disparut aussitôt de son esprit lorsqu'elle repensa à la potion qui, elle était certaine, se trouvait dans le programme de quatrième année. Sans rien dire, elle se leva et remonta jusqu'à sa chambre, dans laquelle elle récupéra son manuel de _Potions_ de niveau 4. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et parcourut d'un vif coup d'œil les mots inscrits. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps ni les ingrédients nécessaires pour la concocter. Et il serait surprenant que Sirius en possède.

_À moins que..._ La solution lui vint lorsqu'elle passa près des rideaux cachant le portrait de Mrs Black.

—J'ai une idée, annonça-t-elle en revenant dans la cuisine.

Avec amusement, elle remarqua que ses amis n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis son départ, moins de cinq minutes auparavant.

Voyant qu'ils continuaient de la fixer comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration en s'approchant du seul espace vide de la pièce, près de la cuisinière. Elle espéra qu'elle ne commettait pas la moindre bourde avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

—Dobby ! appela-t-elle.

La seconde suivante, dans un " _plop_ " sonore, le petit elfe de maison apparut devant elle, le dos courbé, dans une révérence qui la mit mal à l'aise.

—Miss Hermione Granger a appelé Dobby, s'inclina encore plus le domestique.

—Hermione, tu es la meilleure ! firent les jumeaux d'une même voix, comprenant finalement ses intentions.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rose avant de se pencher vers Dobby pour lui exprimer sa requête.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, comme convenu, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny attendirent le début de la réunion pour rejoindre Dobby dans la chambre des jumeaux. Hermione avait décliné la proposition de prendre la place de son amie pour aller voir Harry, pour cette première fois, puisqu'il avait été décidé qu'une autre visite aurait lieu. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en les voyant s'accrocher au petit elfe de maison, et s'assura que Ron avait bien en sa possession la lettre qu'elle avait écrite pour son meilleur ami.

Harry était parfaitement au courant de leur visite, Dobby ayant joué le messager avec enthousiasme. Ils avaient convenu de ne pas le prévenir tout de suite pour l'Ordre, ce qui expliquait en partie la décision d'Hermione d'attendre encore un peu avant de le voir. Elle avait donc fait attention à ne rien mentionner sur le sujet dans sa lettre, inventant des vacances en France avec ses parents. Cela lui faisait mal de mentir ainsi, chose qu'elle détestait faire plus que tout au monde, mais Ginny l'avait convaincue que c'était un mal nécessaire pour le moment.

Elle croisa le regard de Fred avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et lui offrit un sourire. Puis elle se trouva seule, la pièce plongée dans un silence qui l'oppressa. Retournant dans sa chambre, elle récupéra les livres que Remus lui avait apportés la veille sur des cours de Sortilèges et Métamorphose et s'installa confortablement dans son lit, sous l'œil vigilant des Maraudeurs et la mère de son meilleur ami.

C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait vraiment seule depuis son arrivée et elle devait admettre que ce repos lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Bien sûr, elle ne regrettait pas un seul moment les instants qu'elle avait passés avec chacun d'entre eux, mais ici, avec un livre dans les mains, elle se sentait revivre. Elle se sentait redevenir la fille qu'elle avait toujours été, l'élève modèle qu'on citait en exemple. En entrant à Poudlard, elle avait cru que cette étiquette la suivrait tout au long de sa vie, et elle s'était résignée à ne jamais avoir d'amis, mais Harry et Ron étaient finalement entrés dans sa vie, chacun avec un caractère différent, lui faisant revoir considérablement le sens de ses priorités. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez le professeur Quirrell d'avoir fait entrer ce Troll dans l'école.

Avec eux, elle avait vécu le meilleur comme le pire. Surtout le pire, si on songeait au Troll, échiquier géant, Basilic, loup-garou et bien d'autres. Hermione réalisa que les quatre années écoulées avaient toutes apporté leur lot de surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises. Elle espérait cependant que cette année serait plus calme, notamment parce qu'ils avaient l'examen des BUSE en fin de cycle et il était tout bonnement impensable qu'elle ne les ait pas. Elle n'avait pas passé toutes ces heures à la bibliothèque pour rien, bien qu'elle ne le regretta pas une seule seconde.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle constata que seulement trente minutes étaient passées depuis le départ des Weasley. Pour ne pas prendre de risque, ils avaient convenu de ne partir qu'une heure. C'était en général la moitié de temps d'une réunion de l'Ordre, mais les choses n'étant jamais fixes, Hermione leur avait conseillé de ne pas rester plus longtemps.

Elle était en train de lire le septième chapitre de son livre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Elle sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et les mains tremblantes, le rouge aux joues, se répétant que mentir n'était pas punissable, elle ouvrit la porte. Pour faire face à Sirius.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, tirant un sourire au parrain d'Harry qui pénétra dans la pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Mais Hermione crut distinguer des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

—La réunion est terminée, lui annonça Sirius, confirmant ses soupçons. J'ai réussi à convaincre Molly de ne pas venir vous chercher immédiatement.

—Ils en ont encore pour quinze minutes, répondit Hermione après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Elle crut qu'il lui dirait que ses amis n'avaient pas autant de temps devant eux, que Molly Weasley allait débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre sauf qu'il n'en fit rien.

—D'accord, je m'occupe d'Arthur et Molly, promit-il avant de sortir.

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau en se laissant tomber sur son lit et passa le quart d'heure restant à vérifier sa montre et la porte, de peur que Sirius n'ait pas pu tenir sa promesse. Mais par chance, ses amis revinrent à l'heure, de grands sourires aux lèvres, ce qui la frustra énormément puisqu'elle aussi, elle aurait voulu voir Harry. Elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation avant qu'ils rejoignent la cuisine à l'instant où Molly posait les plats sur la table.

Hermione s'installa en bout, près de Ginny et Ron qui lui retranscrire rapidement leur entrevue avec Harry, la rouquine promettant qu'elle lui offrirait plus de détails dès qu'elles seraient dans leur chambre.

La joie de ses amis la rendit impatiente et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le calcul des jours restant avant leur deuxième rencontre avec Harry.

* * *

Mais il n'y eut pas de deuxième rencontre. Le soir du 11 août, alors qu'ils fêtaient joyeusement l'anniversaire de Ginny, le professeur Dumbledore débarqua à Square Grimmaurd, annonçant qu'Harry était attendu le lendemain pour une audience disciplinaire. Il pria Arthur Weasley de bien vouloir l'y accompagner, puisque lui-même essayait d'arranger les choses auprès du Ministre de la Magie.

—Une audience disciplinaire ? répéta Sirius, dans une sorte de grognement animal.

Hermione releva lentement la tête en direction du professeur Dumbledore, debout contre le chambranle de la porte, en quête d'explications, mais le directeur ne laissa rien transparaître ni dans son expression ni dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit au fugitif.

—Mrs Figg, la Cracmole chargée de la surveillance d'Harry lorsqu'il se trouve chez sa tante et son oncle, m'a dit que des Détraqueurs avaient attaqué Harry et son cousin. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais elle affirme les avoir vus de ses propres yeux.

—Harry a du lancer son Patronus pour se défendre, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Ron qui approuva d'un signe de tête, confirmant qu'il avait pensé à la même chose.

—Et que risque Harry à la suite de cette audience ? demanda Ginny.

Son père échangea un regard grave avec Molly avant de répondre.

—Une exclusion de Poudlard, dit-il. Une exclusion définitive et l'interdiction de faire de la magie pendant un certain temps.

Une exclamation de surprise s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione qui se leva d'un bond, les oreilles sifflantes.

—Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle. On ne peut pas renvoyer un élève simplement parce qu'il a voulu se défendre contre des Détraqueurs ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si le professeur Lupin ne lui avait pas appris à faire apparaître un Patronus ?

Une main attrapa son poignet, la forçant à se rasseoir, et à son grand étonnement, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Fred. D'un signe de la tête, il lui désigna sa mère et sa sœur qui avaient toutes les deux les larmes aux yeux. Hermione se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise, s'obligeant à ne plus prendre la parole pour le reste de la soirée. Sinon elle risquerait de dire des choses qu'elle regretterait plus tard, et manquer de respect au directeur de Poudlard était bien la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire.

La discussion reprit, mais elle n'écouta pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa que Fred ne lui avait toujours pas lâcher le poignet. Et que le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau n'était pas désagréable.

Horrifiée, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond, s'échappant de cette étreinte qui la tourmentait pour trouver refuge dans sa chambre. Appuyée contre la porte, elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, mais c'était difficile, tant le souvenir du toucher de Fred était encore présent dans son esprit.

Et pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione aurait voulu être capable de ne plus pouvoir penser.

Le lendemain matin, ils reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard et Hermione constata sans surprise qu'elle avait élue Préfète, comme le stipula le mot écrit par sa directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall. Un badge se trouvait également dans l'enveloppe, sur lequel se trouvait un P majuscule de couleur bleue.

Elle rougit en entendant les jumeaux ricaner lorsque Mrs Weasley la félicita pour ce poste. Mais les rires des garçons cessèrent brusquement lorsqu'une exclamation de surprise de la part de Ron résonna dans la pièce.

Hermione esquissa un sourire en voyant son ami fourrer une main tremblante dans sa propre enveloppe pour en sortir un autre badge de Préfet.

—Traître ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux d'une voix faussement indignée, tandis que leur mère s'empressait de féliciter son fils, à sa plus grande gêne.

—Tu imaginais Ron en tant que Préfet ? chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de son amie.

Hermione secoua imperceptiblement la tête et aussitôt, son regard dévia sur l'horloge de la cuisine. L'audience n'allait plus tarder à commencer à présent et elle sentait son inquiétude croître au fil du temps.

Ne voulant pas transmettre son angoisse à Ron, elle décida de se réfugier dans le salon, alors qu'il jouait aux échecs dans la cuisine avec Sirius, qui s'était révélé être un très bon joueur. Elle relisait la même phrase depuis plusieurs minutes, ne cessant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre lorsque les jumeaux débarquèrent et prirent place autour d'elle sur le vieux canapé. Le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsque le contact de Fred lui revint en mémoire et elle détourna le regard en direction de son jumeau, qui piochait allégrement dans un sachet de bonbons à la réglisse.

—La nourriture est le meilleur moyen pour te faire oublier tes problèmes, commenta George. Un bonbon ?

Hermione déclina poliment la proposition et passa le sachet à Fred qui la remercia d'un clin d'œil.

—Vous ne devriez pas être en train de préparer une nouvelle farce ? s'enquit-elle.

—Ah ! fit Fred d'une voix pleine d'amertume. On aimerait bien...

—Mais on manque d'inspiration, compléta George. Et oui, même les meilleurs inventeurs peuvent avoir le coup de la panne !

Hermione sourit et fit comme si elle n'avait pas compris le double sens de la phrase du rouquin.

—Hé ! s'indigna soudainement George, la faisant sursauter. Ne mange pas tout !

Le regard furieux qu'il jeta à son frère la surprit, elle qui était si habituée à les voir si fusionnel, comme les deux doigts de la main, comme les deux parties d'une même entité. En bougonnant, le rouquin se leva et entreprit d'aller chercher un nouveau sachet de bonbons. Hermione jeta un énième regard à sa montre et poussa un profond soupir. L'audience devait juste avoir commencée.

—Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry, devina Fred.

La jeune fille acquiesça en laissant son regard vagabonder dans la pièce sans jamais se fixer sur un point précis.

—Tout ira bien, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Dumbledore ne le laissera pas dans cette situation. C'est le Survivant.

—C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... chuchota-t-elle.

Le silence du rouquin la poussa à lever les yeux vers lui et elle constata que son regard était rivé sur elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle esquissa un sourire triste, faisant mine de ne pas sentir la chaleur sur ses joues.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? finit-il par lui demander.

Elle hésita plusieurs secondes avant de répondre, craignant que Fred se mette à penser qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en son meilleur ami, ce qui était absolument faux. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les réactions qu'il pouvait avoir.

—Je sais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé avec... Cedric, Harry voudra se venger et ne se souciera plus de mettre ou non sa vie en danger. S'en prendre aux personnes à qui il tient le plus, c'est comme lui enfoncer un couteau dans le cœur. C'est lui offrir l'occasion qu'il attend pour se battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est lui offrir la mort sur un plateau en argent.

Hermione se tut, se demandant si elle pouvait continuer à se confier ainsi, mais Fred semblait être une oreille attentive et une personne de confiance.

—Je sais aussi que le ministère de la Magie fera tout pour taire la nouvelle du retour de... Ils le font déjà, je l'ai lu dans la _Gazette_. Ils font passer Harry pour un fou et remettent en question sa fiabilité. Ils disent que le meurtre de ses parents l'a rendu instable psychologiquement et qu'il n'est obsédé que par une chose maintenant, retrouver l'assassin. Ils disent que la mort de Cedric a été causé par le faux Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Et à force d'écrire ça, les gens ne feront plus confiance à Harry et il perdra peu à peu les personnes qu'il aime. Ils sont en train de le détruire pour tourner la situation à leur avantage.

Le calme dans la voix de la jeune fille étonna Fred qui fixa son visage de longues minutes, sans qu'elle ne s'en rendisse compte. Il était incapable de répondre et puis, qu'aurait-il pu dire après un tel discours ? Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il vit en Hermione bien plus que la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Il vit une personne éprouvant des sentiments, une personne faisant preuve d'altruisme. Une fille qui ne ressemblait en rien à la Hermione Granger de Poudlard.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot durant l'heure suivante, se contentant d'attendre que les minutes passent. Ginny se joignit à eux et Hermione offrit un sourire rassurant à son amie, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui donner pour le moment.

* * *

Hermione était en train de se laver les mains dans la salle de bains du haut lorsqu'elle perçut plusieurs voix dans le couloir, et dans le lot, elle crut reconnaître celle d'Harry. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle monta deux à deux les marches et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ron à la volée. Sans hésitation, elle se jeta dans les bras du garçon à la chevelure noire de jais.

Harry lâcha un petit rire avant de répondre à son étreinte. La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de consentir à s'éloigner de lui.

—Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit à l'audience ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt. Ils ne t'ont pas renvoyés j'espère ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute s'il y avait des Détraqueurs à Privet Drive. Au contraire, tu as eu beaucoup de chance que Remus t'enseigne le sortilège du Patronus sinon...

Essoufflée, Hermione n'acheva pas sa phrase et rougit en croisant le regard moqueur de Ron.

—Laisse-lui au moins le temps de défaire ses affaires, ajouta-t-il.

Rougissant, Hermione s'éloigna à contre cœur et s'assit sur le lit du rouquin, observant Harry retirer un à un les vêtements de son sac de voyage pour les mettre dans l'armoire. En le voyant faire, elle remarqua qu'il avait encore perdu du poids. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts aussi, ce qui mettait en valeur son visage et la couleur de ses yeux. Mais l'expression neutre qu'il arborait ne laissait rien transparaître sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment sur la mort de Cedric Diggory. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, avant de se lancer pour de bon.

—Harry... Ça va ?

Ces simples mots ranimèrent une douleur sourde dans les entrailles d'Harry, qui détourna le regard, refusant que ses amis le voient dans un tel état.

—Je vais bien, Hermione. Et toi aussi apparemment, dit-il en désignant la chambre de la main.

La jeune fille accusa le coup en se tassant sur elle-même. C'était un coup bas de la part de son meilleur ami, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en revoir. À vrai dire, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

—Désolé... marmonna Ron.

—Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, soupira le brun d'une voix lasse. Mais j'aurais aimer que vous me disiez la vérité.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron avant de prendre la parole.

—On ne pouvait pas, dit-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a formellement interdit de t'envoyer la moindre lettre pour être sûr que tu sois totalement en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante. Les garçons et Ginny ont enfreint les règles pour venir te voir, grâce à Dobby et Sirius. Lui et Molly n'ont pas accepté les ordres de Dumbledore mais personne n'avait vraiment le choix.

—Et je peux savoir où nous sommes précisément ?

—Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, répondit Ron.

Harry écarquilla des yeux en leur jetant un regard surpris. Hermione esquissa un sourire avant de confirmer les dires du rouquin par un hochement de tête vigoureux. Elle se rappela soudainement de la photo qu'elle avait mise de côté rien que pour lui et se promit de la lui remettre après le dîner. Cela ferait beaucoup trop d'émotions à gérer si elle la lui donnait maintenant.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dis de plus sur l'Ordre ? s'intérassa-t-il.

La lueur dans ses yeux lui rappela celle dans les prunelles des jumeaux. Et ses doutes concernant ses réactions excessives se confirmèrent.

—Pas grand chose, grommela Ron d'une voix mauvaise.

—Nous n'avions pas le droit de participer aux réunions, expliqua-t-elle. Et je ne sais même pas si ce sera possible un jour.

—Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le regard interrogateur des garçons. Elle rejoignit Mrs Weasley et Ginny dans la cuisine et accepta d'aider dans la confection d'un gâteau. Arthur et Sirius discutaient dans un coin de la pièce, à voix basse, si doucement qu'elle ne percevait pas le moindre son, malgré le silence de la maison.

Silence qui ne dura guère. À coups de grands cris, Fred, George et Ginny entreprirent une petite danse de la victoire, scandant 《 _Il s'en est tiré, il s'en est tiré... _》ce qui eut le don d'agacer particulièrement leur mère. L'ambiance durant le repas fut particulièrement tendue entre Molly et les trois fauteurs de trouble qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'afficher des sourires extatiques.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'Harry n'avait de cesse de fixer son parrain, ouvrant la bouche puis la refermant, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de capter son regard, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que cela déclencherait une dispute entre Sirius et Molly qui auraient des avis divergents sur la question, mais il évita soigneusement son regard, comme le fit son parrain à son égard.

Harry patienta jusqu'à la fin du repas, et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Sirius et Molly commencèrent à se prendre le bec, chacun pensant défendre les intérêts du garçon. Le premier ne trouvait pas mauvaise l'idée que son filleul entre dans l'Ordre bien qu'il n'était même pas majeur alors que la seconde assurait qu'ils pouvaient bien se passer de lui encore un peu. Mr Weasley se fit l'arbitre de leur prise de tête et congédia les enfants dans leur chambre. Hermione s'enferma dans la sienne alors que ses amis continuaient de monter les escaliers et enfonça profondément sa tête dans son oreiller, se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour avoir un meilleur ami aussi buté.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus la raison de sa colère. Après tout, Harry était suffisamment grand pour prendre ses propres décisions, quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle sentait le besoin irrépressible de veiller sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle rechignait toujours à les suivre dans leurs idées farfelues. Et qu'elle se sentait obligée des les accompagner pour s'assurer qu'ils ne fassent rien de stupide. C'était ce qui avait soudé leur trio, alors que pour d'autres personnes, le simple fait de trouver sa place parmi d'autres était une véritable épreuve. Hermione était la tête pensante du groupe, Harry et Ron les principaux acteurs.

Avec un soupir, la jeune fille décida de se préparer pour dormir, bien que le sommeil mit du temps à venir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se repasser le film de la journée dans la tête, se demandant sans cesse comment Harry avait pu oser aborder le sujet maintenant. Était-ce sa façon à lui de passer à autre chose et de se détacher des événements qui avaient eu lieu à la fin de leur quatrième année d'études ? _Drôle de façon de faire_, pensa-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans ses couvertures. Lasse de cette histoire, elle décida ne plus aborder le sujet pour le reste des vacances et passa le plus clair de son temps seule dans un coin à ignorer ses amis, dont le sujet de discussion favori était devenu l'Ordre du Phénix.

Trois jours avant leur retour à Poudlard, Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks les accompagnèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les achats de livres et de robes. Hermione passa le plus clair de son temps avec Ginny et l'Auror, qui furent les seules à accepter de l'accompagner chez Fleury & Bott -les parents Weasley s'occupant de récupérer les manuels de cours nécessaires aux quatre garçons qui avaient entrepris d'aller faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch, sous la surveillance de Remus.

—Tu es toujours fâchée contre Harry ? lui demanda son amie alors qu'elles regardaient le propriétaire de la librairie attraper les livres nécessaires à leurs études.

—Oui, répondit-elle sèchement.

Ron lui avait déjà posé la question plusieurs fois et sa réponse avait toujours été la même.

—Essaie de te mettre à sa place, lui intima gentiment Ginny. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de rester sans rien faire.

—Et bien il n'a qu'à apprendre !

Le rire de la rouquine lui tira un sourire et lorsque les garçons les rejoignirent, elle prit la décision de ne plus faire la tête à son meilleur ami. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'Harry était un garçon têtu et qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à le faire changer. Peu à peu leur complicité revint et Hermione redevint la fille studieuse que les garçons avaient toujours connu. Son ambition de lire tous les livres avant la rentrée amusa beaucoup les jumeaux qui ne cessèrent de l'embêter sur le sujet à son plus grand désespoir. Les discussions entre filles avec Ginny lui firent beaucoup de bien et elles se lamentèrent de nombreuses fois d'être les seules filles du groupe, celui incluant la rouquine et les jumeaux. Mais Hermione voyait en cette position un avantage puisqu'elles représentaient l'autorité. Les garçons prenaient souvent leur avis en compte et ne proclamaient jamais la puissance masculine. Certes, sur le plan physique, ils étaient les meilleurs mais tous savaient qu'Hermione les battait à plate couture sur le plan intellectuel.

—Tu crois que ce sera comment à Poudlard ? lui demanda Ginny la veille de la rentrée, alors qu'elles étaient dans leur chambre.

La pénombre de la pièce empêcha Hermione de voir le visage de la plus jeune, mais elle l'imagina sans peine les yeux grands ouvert, fixant le plafond de la pièce.

—Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle franchement. Ce sera sûrement comme avant, entre les cours, les examens et le Quidditch. Enfin je crois.

—Tant mieux, marmonna Ginny. Je pense que je n'aurai pas supporter l'ambiance des derniers jours.

Hermione comprit aisément où elle voulait en venir. Après la cérémonie d'adieux pour Cedric, la vie avait repris son cours à l'école et la dernière semaine s'était écoulée dans une atmosphère pesante. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poufsouffle passaient leur temps à pleurer, les professeurs donnaient leur cours sans réel enthousiasme et les repas dans la Grande Salle se prenaient généralement dans un silence pesant.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et écouta la respiration calme et apaisante de son amie, priant qui voulait bien l'entendre pour que cette année soit différente des autres.

**_Mais ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas encore, était que son souhait allait être exaucer et d'une manière bien inattendue._**


End file.
